<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undercover by Daisy_Morgan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823543">Undercover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan'>Daisy_Morgan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat is rising, Starsky is undercover on a dangerous case, and Hutch is worried for his partner's safety.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Undercover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally published in the 2020 Starsky &amp; Hutch Solstice Calendar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been over two weeks since Hutch had last seen Starsky and he was getting increasingly antsy. He woke more nights than not in a cold sweat, his heart racing, convinced that something terrible had happened to his curly-headed partner.</p><p>Starsky had been working undercover to infiltrate a particularly sadistic heroin-dealing gang that had offed two cops and strung out another, and Hutch had been given strict instructions by him to stay the hell away from the whole operation.</p><p>Dobey had agreed with Starsky and assigned Hutch to desk duty to help with aspects of the case that could benefit from his meticulous research and detective work, particularly with computer printouts.</p><p>Starsky was holed up in a sleazy motel downtown and his only contact with the department was from a payphone on West 8th Street where he would call The Pits every night at 10pm and ask to speak with Diane, who would relay the news of the phone call to Huggy.</p><p>Then Huggy would call Captain Dobey at home, and Dobey would call Hutch to let him know his partner was still alive.</p><p>It was a convoluted strategy, but it ensured that no one would be able to trace Starsky back to Hutch or the BCPD.</p><p>On the 17<sup>th</sup> day of Starsky’s undercover effort, the temperature in Bay City climbed to a stifling 96 degrees and the humidity rose uncomfortably along with it. The whirs of dozens of personal fans in the squad room did little to quell the oppressive heat, and by the time Hutch returned home from a day spent in the sweltering building, he was sweating profusely.</p><p>As Hutch walked into the apartment and headed towards the bedroom, shirt buttons partially undone, he reflexively brushed the fingers of his right hand against his bare chest, a move he practiced often, much to the delight of his partner.</p><p>But on this day, his partner was not there to see it.</p><p>He stood next to the bed and slowly finished unbuttoning his shirt, peeling it from his sweat-soaked skin. Then he unzipped his pants and dropped them around his ankles. Finally, he pulled down his underwear and walked naked towards the bathroom.</p><p>He turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature of the water to as cold as he could stand it, then closed his eyes as the cooling spray hit his face and chest. He took the soap and began to run the frothy lather across his upper body and under his arms.</p><p>Next, he washed his legs and feet, leaving his nether regions for last. As he applied the lather to his limp cock, his thoughts naturally turned to Starsky and he felt himself harden as he listened to the soothing sounds of the water. Without thinking, he began to grip his cock tightly and pump his hand up and down, closing his eyes and imagining it was Starsky’s hand that was stimulating him; his partner who…</p><p><em>Shit!</em> Immediately he went soft as he thought about how Starsky was still in danger and would continue to be as long as he remained undercover.</p><p><em>Please babe, come home safe</em>, he murmured, rinsing off quickly and stepping out of the shower.</p><p>With a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, Hutch walked towards the bedroom, casually dropping the wet towel onto the floor. Just at that moment, he heard the front door close firmly shut. He whirled around in a panic, bracing himself to confront an intruder.</p><p>The intruder stood in the middle of the living room, grinning crookedly, dark blue eyes transfixed on Hutch’s naked body which was still dripping from the shower.</p><p>“Miss me?”</p><p>“What are you doing here? You’re risking your cover getting blown.”</p><p>Starsky approached and pressed his fully clothed body against Hutch’s naked one, slipping his arms around Hutch’s waist. “I certainly hope somethin’s gonna get blown tonight.”</p><p>“Starsk, it’s not safe for you…”</p><p>“Relax, it’s over. It seems I got to Metro just after you left. Told Dobey I’d write up the report tomorrow. Anyway, Collins is dead. A bullet between the eyes’ll do that to a man. And we finally got Williams to roll over on Fisk. And speakin’ of rollin’ over on someone….” Starsky grabbed a few tendrils of wet hair from the back of Hutch’s head and pulled him close, pressing his mouth against Hutch’s mouth as their tongues began to lap each other greedily.</p><p>Starsky pressed his groin against his partner’s naked cock which immediately hardened from the friction of the tight low-slung jeans. Then he pushed Hutch down on the bed and began to run his hands along his lover’s naked body, kissing the nape of his neck, his shoulder, and his collarbone. Intrigued by the scent of the freshly-cleansed skin, he lifted up Hutch’s arm and kissed him gently underneath, knowing his partner was sensitive there.</p><p>As he worked his way down his blond beauty’s sinewy body, his partner relaxed almost to the point of seeming to meditate, but Starsky knew that Hutch was concentrating on savoring every touch, every feel.</p><p>When he took Hutch’s rock hard cock in his hand, his partner made a deep guttural sound, a wordless expression of pent up longing and profound desire.</p><p>Before Hutch got too close to climaxing, Starsky stood up, unzipped his pants, removed his clothes, and lay next to him on the bed, pressing his head against Hutch’s head and pulling him close so he could feel every inch of his partner’s still damp body against his own.</p><p>“I missed you, babe. It was torture sleepin’ in that seedy motel room every night without you.”</p><p>“Missed you too,” Hutch purred. “Just glad you’re home safe. Do me a favor?”</p><p>“Anything for you, Blondie,” Starsky murmured seductively into Hutch’s ear.</p><p>Hutch grabbed a handful of Starsky’s curls. “Don’t ever leave me again,” he said thickly, kissing him deeply and looking into Starsky’s eyes with a deadly serious expression on his face.</p><p>Starsky placed his hand against Hutch’s cheek and caressed the wet hair, twisting his fingers in the baby fine strands. “I will never leave you, Hutch,” he moaned as his tongue found Hutch’s mouth and they writhed together on the bed, desperately pressing their bodies against each other as they made up for lost time.</p><p>Despite the cooling shower, Hutch began sweating again from the heat of their passionate embrace, his skin turning slick once more as it rubbed against Starsky’s sweat-soaked body. It didn’t take much for them both to climax, almost simultaneously, as they held each other close while they kissed madly, gasping for breath, and grabbed hold of each’s other’s cocks, thrashing their bodies together fervently on the now sweat-soaked sheets.</p><p>=====</p><p>Starsky opened the greenhouse windows to let in the breeze and climbed into bed next to Hutch, kissing him gently on his temple. Despite the sun setting hours ago, it was still stifling hot in the apartment and they pushed the unwanted blankets down towards the end of the bed. Being too hot to lay in each other’s arms, they instead held hands lightly as they drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Sometime in the early hours of the morning, Starsky awoke to the feeling of a full bladder, and after relieving himself in the john, sleepily returned to the bed. A welcome cold front had moved in overnight, and there was a chill in the air. He debated closing the windows but decided against it.</p><p>Instead, he pulled the covers up until he and Hutch were softly enveloped beneath them and snuggled closely against his peacefully sleeping partner. It was like being inside a safe cocoon and, yawning contentedly, he nestled his head against Hutch’s neck, enjoying the pleasant juxtaposition of the cold air caressing his face with the comforting warmth of their naked bodies pressed together under the blankets.</p><p>-The End-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>